


Slipping into the Fire

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell nightmares hurt/comfort Jimmy/Dean love est. relationship boy/boy love slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak has nightmares of Hell too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just figured that Jimmy was awake when Cas went into Hell and came up with this. The rating is for mention of rape.

For the past few weeks now, Dean has noticed something. Jimmy's not sleeping. Normally, when he comes back, he catches up on a few Zs, but something is different this time. Their at a diner, making a food run, and Jimmy can barely stand up straight.

"Dude. Ya al'right?" Dean questions him just as Jimmy is about to tip over.

Jimmy is now leaning on Dean for support. Dean doesn't push him aside. Instead, he leans his forehead on to his, trying to see if he can't soak up whatever burden Jimmy is carrying onto him so Jimmy won't have to bear it all. It's not easy being an Angel's vessel, and he knows this all too well.

Jim is thankful for the support. Dean is always good to lean on. "Yeah, I'm good." It just takes him a minute to gather up some strength before they get their orders and head back to the hotel room.

It's only a few minute drive, but that alone knocks Jimmy out. Dean smiles at him. He's peaceful, for now anyway, and Dean hates to wake him. However, it will better to get his ass in a bed than leave him here to sleep in the Impala. His back will paying that price later if he does. With a gentle hand to the shoulder, Dean shakes him alert.

"C'mon sweetheart, lets get somethin' in that stomach of yers and get ya to bed."

The truth is, Jimmy doesn't want to sleep. He knows better than to argue with Dean. There's no point. He can only follow him up to the room.

They eat in silence. Well, Dean notices that he eats. He's porking like it's his last meal while Jimmy is just picking at his burger. This was when Dean really starts to worry. Lack of sleep is one thing, not eating is another.

"Jimbo," Dean says in a pleading voice.

"Dean, I'm okay, I guess that my eyes were bigger than my stomach. Here," he passes his burger onto his boyfriend.

Dean ignores his burger, scoots up from his chair and goes to circle his arms around the man. All ready, Dean can feel him relax into him. He let his head rest on Jimmy's. "What's the matter babe?"

Jimmy doesn't feel like talking because the main reason why Jimmy hasn't been taking care of himself like he should is because of Dean. Dean's time in Hell, haunts him too. There was a time when Castiel's Angelic Mojo could block all that shit out. With the Angel falling, slowly, it can't be helped anymore. He never told Dean that he was very wide awake when Cas decided to descend into The Pit with his brothers and sisters to get Dean out. All the while, Cas telling him that he would be all right, he had him, and he could shut most of it out, but he couldn't ignore the fire, the screams and cries of the damned. That hadn't been the worst of it though. It was when he saw Dean cutting into a boy, no older than Claire, those hazel eyes almost demon black, then the pitiful pleas to just let him die because he felt he didn't deserve to be saved by something he never even believe in. It made him shudder in remembrance.

James pushed Dean away lightly so he could get up and move. It will be easier to do this while moving around, so he wouldn't have to look his love in the eyes. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take it, and if he knew Dean like he thought he did, Dean will play the blame game because that was what The Winchester Brothers were good at.

"I have to confess something, and I don't think you're going to like it." he broke the silence that had come between them when he reached the dresser with the mirror. He was using it to steady himself, holding his head down.

Dean waited for him to continue. Dammit. By the sound of dread in his boy's voice, it was going to bad. He went to take a step towards him, but Jimmy held up a hand, demanding him: "Don't." he shook his head. "Just give me a minute, okay," he pleaded. "I saw Hell Dean."

Dean had always wondered but never asked. Hell was one of those: see no evil, speak no evil kind of subjects. "Jim, I'm--" Dean went to apologize. All it was because of him.

Jimmy gave a small laugh. There Dean went. "It's not your fault," Jimmy assures him.

"Yeah, yeah it is, and don't go say it ain't neither." Dean told him.

Jimmy could feel the tears coming. "I've told people to go to Hell before, you know, kids are kids, and when you get angry, you can't help it sometimes..." Jim went on tearfully. "You can imagine what it's like, but dammit, I'll never tell anyone to go to Hell again. Not after what I saw..."

Dean wouldn't be doing that either.

"What they did to you..." The flashbacks come and go, but they're always the same: he can see demons taking their turn with Dean, slicing and dicing, and the rapes. Dean's cries for them to stop because it hurts too damn much. Sam doesn't know about that dirty little detail and he wouldn't either.

It's hits Dean now. He's not the only one who has had nightmares of Hell. Jimmy has too. "Dammit Jimbo, why didn't ya say anythin'?"

Jimmy has to turn around and face him because the cat's out of the bag. "Why do you think?" he asks him. "You've been through Hell once, I'm not going to let you go through that shit again on my account. You could handle it Dean. I can't!" he whispers. "I'm not strong like you are."

"Are ya fer gittin' all the booze?" Dean reminds him. "Yeah, cos that's handlin' it really well!"

They're is a stare down, daring one another who should speak first with experienced eyes. Dean puts his pride on the self just this one for Jimmy's sake. He can see the man he loves wilting away and he can't stand idly by and let that happen.

Dean strides over, embracing Jimmy with all he's got, even more if that's possible. "Jimbo, if ya want to talk, 'bout anythin', and I mean anythin' yer gonna have to 'kay." Dean states loud and clear without missing a bit. He's not much for that whole crying on someone's shoulder, with a sob story but with Jim he's always willing to make an exception because dammit he loves the guy, and he knows even though he doesn't tell him as much as he should. "Hell isn't somethin' ya can keep bottled up inside, trust me I know. Ya know, I've been talkin' with it 'bout Cas, and it helps. Truly, it does."

Jimmy grips onto Dean tightly, and lets the tears go. Dean nuzzles into him. "Hey, it's 'kay now, I'm al'right, yer al'right," Dean coos into his ear. "We're safe. Well, relatively speakin' anyway. I got'cha, and if I'm not mistaken, ya got me."

That makes Jimmy smile. "Yes,"

"Now, I want ya to git over to that table young man, eat up, and then to bed. Ya here!"

Jimmy laughs, his laughter is contagious because Dean is laughing too. Dean pulls Jimmy up from him so he can take care of those tears and wipe them away with his thumb. It takes Jimmy awhile to eat but when he does, he scarfs it down. He was hungry. Dean gets his ass to bed and wraps his arms around him, assuring him that he's not going anywhere. There is no Hell here, it's just them. For the first time, in a long time, Jimmy closes his eyes, and sleeps.


End file.
